Heroes of Dragon Age
Heroes of Dragon Age is a freemium game released on 5th December 2013Google Play for iPhone and Android devices. The download lets players purchase and collect 3D figures of key characters from the Dragon Age universe, form them into a squad, and then battle human and AI-controlled foes. The game functions as a squad-based strategy game with the battles played out automatically and the outcome contingent upon the selection of characters in the five-person party, their abilities and formation on the battlefield, as well as any runes that are buffing the team.Eurogamer.net: Heroes of Dragon Age interact with Inquisition The game is light on lore, and rather than telling an original story, is instead based on "what if?" scenarios. Each quest--there are 10 available in the single-player format, exploring extant game lore--is self-contained and lets players re-experience key moments from not just the previous Dragon Age games, but also the novels, codex entries and more. PvP will be available as well. For example, quests during the Fifth Blight, and through Arlathan are available. At launch, Heroes of Dragon Age includes more than one hundred unique characters each with four potential evolutions or variations. Characters will be available through grinding or via an in-game cash store. Post-launch support will increase this number with characters from the upcoming Dragon Age: Inquisition game and other pieces of franchise lore. How much the game will interact with Inquisition has not been confirmed but the game's producer noted that the developer is working closely with BioWare and such interaction would make sense. Developer Capital Games predicts that the game will be supported for at least a year after release, perhaps even several years, with new characters and features continually added. Classes of characters Characters are sorted into different classes (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary) and have rock/paper/scissor-style pros and cons.2013-08-19, First look at Heroes of Dragon Age. AppsGoer, accessed on 2013-10-11 2013-08-19, See Heroes of Dragon Age in action. IGN, accessed on 2013-08-19 When a new character is obtained the resulting character is determined in a "lottery" style, with a random chance of obtaining any one character, the likelihood of receiving a Rare or Epic character, for example, which can be increased by grinding or payment. The classes are purchased from "packs" in the in-game store. The Recruit pack is more likely to produce Common characters. Warrior packs produce at least an Uncommon or higher ranked character. In the Warrior pack there is the chance for a Rare, Epic, or Legendary character. The Champion packs contain the most desirable characters. It should be noted that all packs have a chance at producing a Rare, Epic or Legendary character, yet the lower level the pack, the less chance of granting a more desirable character. "Ultimate" packs, a one-time-use pack that guarantees an Epic unit, are also available for purchase by payment.Per gameplay video on Kotaku Characters can also be earned through the completion of challenges. Every map has 5 quests and one challenge at the end. After a map is conquered, the challenge may be repeatedly farmed for a chance at a character or rune. In the bottom right corner above the "Enter" button, the possible rewards are scrolled through. The more difficult the challenge, the better the possible rewards. Unit coloration There is a rationale in the use of colors to display the nature of various units.Based on discussion on the Heroes of Dragon Age forum: Unit Color Logic. The colored circular plate in each character's base helps to denote their status. The coloring rationale, with some exceptions, is defined below: * White: "Lawful" units and characters who use predominantly physical attacks, such as most warrior units * Red: "Lawless" and "outlaw" units (including apostate mages and Qunari) as well as regular (non-Blighted) creatures * Black: Demons and darkspawn units * Blue: Sanctioned magic users (such as Circle mages) and supernatural entities Notable exceptions appear to be instances where a character's nature is mixed. An example is Alistair's color plate, which is black/white, denoting his status as a Grey Warden. There are also blood mages, for example, who have white plates, such as some of the Tevinter units. When four characters of the same faction are used simultaneously, a faction bonus is granted. This bonus is the character's percentages added together. Common characters add 1%, Uncommon characters add 2%, Rare characters add 3%, Epic characters add 4%, and Legendary characters add 5%. For example, a party comprised of 1 Rare (3%), 2 Epic (4%) and 1 Legendary (5%) characters of the same color would grant a 16% Faction bonus. Consuming The game encourages the purchasing of lower rank characters in order to use their abilities to develop more desirable characters in a process called "consuming." The abilities of unused characters can be applied to--or consumed by--other characters to strengthen them and improve their abilities. Common units in particular are encouraged for use in consumption but characters of any rank can be consumed, but consuming uncommon or rare characters will provide a higher boost in XP and 2x damage %. Consuming transfers XP to the main character and also increases the 2x damage % chance, which is currently capped at 15% for tiers I and II, and 20% for tiers III and IV. However, consuming does not transfer the 2x damage % of the character being consumed to the main character. Combining The game allows the player to combine two of the same hero to increase both the level cap for the hero (5 levels per combination) as well as the hero's experience and stat potential. Combining identical tiers (such as combining Ashaad I with another Ashaad I) results in a 10% experience bonus. Combining a tier I with a tier I will produce a tier II. Tier II with a tier I will create a tier III. However combining a tier II with a tier II will only produce a tier III, not a tier IV. This combination will not only produce a higher tier character, but will also add the characters experience together, as well as their 2x damage chance. Major characters * Alistair (currently Grey WardenHeroes of Dragon Age Forums)'' * Anders (normal and "Vengeance Anders") * The Architect * Arishok * Arvaarad * Ashaad * Aveline Vallen * Bethany Hawke (Circle Mage and Grey Warden) * Carver Hawke (Templar and Grey Warden) * Cassandra Pentaghast * Cauthrien * Corypheus * Desire demon * Duncan * Fenris * Fiona * Flemeth * Gate Guardian * High dragon * Inferno Golem * Isabela * The Lady of the Forest * Leliana (formerly "Seeker Leliana"; now "Sister Nightingale") * Mabari * Merrill * Morrigan * Nug * Oghren * Orsino * Queen of the Blackmarsh * Sebastian Vael * Spirit of Valor * Stroud * Varric * Velanna * Yavana * Zevran Arainai (not currently available but confirmed for future appearance)''Per developer commentary: BioWare forum Other playable characters Players will be able to purchase generic playable characters such as Abominations, Ferelden Ash Warriors, Carta thugs, Circle of Magi Apprentices and Senior Enchanters, Coterie agents, City Elves, Elven Bards, Dalish Elves (including archers, Keepers and Arcane Warriors), Darkspawn, Ferelden Knights, Grey Wardens, Legionnaire Scouts and Tevinter units (including slavers and battlemages), among many others. Rare, Epic, and Legendary Character skills and factions Name (level 1 power/health): Faction - Speed - Skill Rare characters and their skills (Max level 30/35/40/45) * Abomination (175/413): Black - Normal hit - Triple Strike: Attacks one enemy * Circle Mage Bethany (98/325): Blue - Slow to hit - Maker's Fury: Attacks a column of enemies with a small chance to stun each * Circle Senior Enchanter (104/295): Blue - Slow to hit - Cone of Cold: Attacks a row of enemies with a small chance to stun each * Dalish Arcane Warrior: Blue - Normal hit - Spirit Bolt: Attacks a row of enemies * Dalish Mage (213/287): Blue - Normal hit - Stonefist: Attacks one enemy * Desire Demon: Black - Slow to hit - Scream: Attacks all enemies with a moderate chance to stun each. * Dark Revenant: Black - Normal hit - Scatter: Attacks a row of enemies * Drake (91/319): Red - Slow to Hit - Flame Breath: Attacks all enemies * Genlock Alpha: Black - Normal hit - Triple Strike: Attacks one enemy * Grey Warden Mage: Blue/White - Slow to hit - Entropic Cloud: Attacks, slows, and drains power from all enemies * Grey Warden Rogue (88/371): Black/White - Quick to hit - Chain Strike: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Grey Warden Warrior: Black/White - Normal hit - Assail: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Harlequin (100/286): White - Quick to hit - Chain Strike: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Revenant (114/279): Black - Normal hit - Scatter: Attacks a row of enemies * Ser Cauthrien (165/446): White - Normal hit - Shattering Blow: Attacks one enemy * Shriek Alpha (110/216): Black - Quick to hit - Chain Strike: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Sten: Red - Slow to hit - Cyclone: Attacks all enemies * Tal-Vashoth Berserker (175/374): Red - Slow to hit - Adrenaline Rush: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Templar Carver (105/332): White - Normal hit - Righteous Smite: Attacks a row of enemies * Tevinter Battlemage (54/330): Blue - Slow to hit - Stunning Blast: Attacks and slows all enemies with a small chance to stun each * Tevinter Slaver: White - Slow to hit - Blood Magic: Attacks all enemies and heals self Rare pets * Armored Ogre (188/488): N/A - Slow to hit - Slam: Attacks a row of enemies with a small chance to stun each * Bereskarn: N/A - Normal hit - Overwhelm: Attacks one enemy * Dragon Thrall (178/559): N/A - Slow to hit - Flame Breath: Attacks all enemies * Wyvern (162/717): N/A - Normal hit - Poison Breath: Attacks a column of enemies Epic characters and their skills (Max level 50/55/60/65) * Anders (280/495): Red - Slow to hit - Chain Lightning: Attacks a row of enemies * Aveline Vallen: White - Normal hit - Disperse: Attacks a row of enemies * Cassandra Pentaghast (255/482): White - Slow to hit - Tornado: Attacks a column of enemies * Corypheus (163/440): Black - Slow to hit - Deadly Maze: Attacks and drains power from all enemies * Duncan: Black/White - Quick to hit - Reversed Grip: Attacks one enemy * Fenris: Red/White - Normal hit - Spirit Flux: Attacks all enemies with a small chance to stun each * First Enchanter Orsino: Blue - Slow to hit - Blood Magic: Attacks all enemies and heals self * Grey Warden Alistair (202/550): Black/White - Normal hit - Staggering Smite: Attacks a row of enemies * Grey Warden Bethany: Black/Blue - Normal hit - Telekinetic Blast: Attacks all enemies * Grey Warden Carver: Black/White - Normal hit - Righteous Strike: Attacks a row of enemies with a small chance to stun each * Lady of the Forest: Red - Slow to Hit - Dessicate: Attacks a row of enemies with a small chance to stun each * Sebastian Vael: White - Quick to hit - Arrow of Judgement: Attacks one enemy and gains power * The Arishok: Red - Slow to hit - Impale: Attacks One Enemy * Yavana: Red - Slow to hit - Death Cloud: Attacks and slows all enemies. Epic pets * Inferno Golem (311/1521): N/A - Slow to hit - Ignite: Attacks a column of enemies * Gate Guardian (303/889): N/A- Slow to hit - Whirlwind: Attacks all enemies * Pride Demon: N/A - Normal hit - Fire Fist: Attacks one enemy Legendary characters and their skills (Max level 70/75/80/85) * Fiona * Flemeth * Grey Warden Oghren: Black/White - Slow to hit - Unrelenting Barrage: Attacks one enemy and gains power * Isabela: Red/White - Quick to hit - All Hands On Deck: Attacks a column of enemies * Merrill: Blue/Black - Normal Hit - Wounds of the Past: Attacks and drains power from all enemies * Morrigan (220/519): Red - Slow to hit - Walking Nightmare: attacks a row of enemies with a small chance to stun each. * Vengeance Anders(237/480): Blue - Slow to hit - Strikes Twice: Attacks all enemies Legendary pets * Queen of the Blackmarsh: N/A - Slow to hit - Spirit Breath: Attacks all enemies Combat features Stun - makes target lose one turn Gains power - gains a large amount of power per attack (possibly doubling each time?) Slows - lowers initiative of target by 1 Heals - gains health Drains power - lowers power of target (possibly by half?) Cross faction hit (bonus for attacking the opposing color): add 25% damage Runes Runes can be used (maximum of two at once) to give an advantage in battles and/or quests. Runes expire after a certain time if unused, and have varying effects and duration based on their rarity. They can be obtained by summoning a hero through a pack, or by farming nodes on the quest map. * Brave Targeting: Units in your squad have a higher chance of attacking the enemy unit with the highest power * Control: Increases the stun resist of every unit in your squad * Greed: Increases the gold you earn * Health: Increases the health of every unit in your squad * Knowledge: Increases the XP each unit in your squad earns * Power: Increases the power of every unit in your squad * Quick Targeting: Units in your squad have a higher chance of attacking the enemy unit with the highest speed * Shielding: Reduces the damage done to units in your squad * Slow Targeting: Units in your squad have a higher chance of attacking the enemy unit with the slowest speed * Speed: Increases the Speed of every unit in your squad * Wounded Targeting: Units in your squad have a higher chance of attacking the enemy unit with the lowest health Legendary Runes * Rune of Brave Targeting: * Rune of Control: * Rune of Greed: * Rune of Health: Health + 25% for 00:05:00 * Rune of Knowledge: * Rune of Power: * Rune of Quick Targeting: * Rune of Shielding: * Rune of Slow Targeting: * Rune of Speed: * Rune of Wounded Targeting: Epic Runes * Rune of Brave Targeting: * Rune of Control: * Rune of Greed: * Rune of Health: Health + 10% for 00:10:00 * Rune of Knowledge: XP + 20% for 00:15:00 * Rune of Power: Power + 10% for 00:10:00 * Rune of Quick Targeting: Fastest Level 4 for 00:20:00 * Rune of Shielding: * Rune of Slow Targeting: Slowest Level 4 for 00:20:00 * Rune of Speed: * Rune of Wounded Targeting: Rare Runes * Rune of Brave Targeting: Highest Power Level 3 for 00:15:00 * Rune of Control: Stun Resist + 25% for 00:05:00 * Rune of Greed: Gold + 10% for 00:30:00 * Rune of Health: Health + 10% for 00:05:00 * Rune of Knowledge: XP + 10% for 00:30:00 * Rune of Power: Power + 10% for 00:05:00 * Rune of Shielding: Damage - 50 for 00:10:00 * Rune of Slow Targeting: Slowest Level 3 for 00:15:00 * Rune of Speed: Initiative + 1 for 00:05:00 * Rune of Wounded Targeting: Lowest Health Level 3 for 00:15:00 Uncommon Runes * Rune of Brave Targeting: Highest Power Level 2 for 00:10:00 * Rune of Control: Stun Resist + 15% for 00:10:00 * Rune of Greed: Gold + 5% for 00:15:00 * Rune of Health: Health + 5% for 00:10:00 * Rune of Knowledge: XP + 5% for 00:15:00 * Rune of Power: * Rune of Quick Targeting: Fastest Level 2 for 00:10:00 * Rune of Shielding: * Rune of Slow Targeting: Slowest Level 2 for 00:10:00 * Rune of Speed: Initiative + 1 for 00:30:00 * Rune of Wounded Targeting: Lowest Health Level 2 for 00:10:00 Common Runes * Rune of Brave Targeting: * Rune of Control: * Rune of Greed: * Rune of Health: Health + 5% for 00:05:00 * Rune of Knowledge: * Rune of Power: * Rune of Quick Targeting: Fastest Level 1 for 00:05:00 * Rune of Shielding: * Rune of Slow Targeting: * Rune of Speed: * Rune of Wounded Targeting: Lowest Health Level 1 for 00:05:00 Gallery HoDA Characters.jpg|Player characters from ''Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Fifth Blight.jpg|Battling during the Fifth Blight.phonesreview.co.uk website: Heroes of Dragon Age RPG release for iOS Android 18 heroes of dragon age.jpg|HoDA gameplayHeroes of Dragon Age at android.mob.org HoDA Genitivi.png|Lore is offered during quests. HoDA city elf mage.png|An elven mage attacks. HoDA squad.jpg|Characters of various ranks as shown by the colors of their bases. HoDA defeat.png|A character is defeated in battle. HoDA Fiona in combat.png|Combat screen featuring Fiona. HoDA Cauthrien.png|A squad featuring Ser Cauthrien. HoDA mage.png|Heroes of Dragon Age features many varieties of each class, such as mages and warriors. HoDA GW Warrior.png|Combat featuring a Grey Warden warrior. External links * of Dragon Age'' forum References es:Héroes de Dragon Age Category:Heroes of Dragon Age Category:Flash & Mobile games Category:Real world articles